Glass Moon
by Agent South
Summary: Aizen takes Grimmjow on a trip in the world of the living. Yaoi. AiGrimm. Aizen/Grimmjow Might turn into a multi-chapter fic. For now it's just a one-shot. I know it's been a year since I've written


Title: Glass Moon

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Aizen/Grimmjow

Rating: PG-13? (Language)

Disclaimers: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all the characters... the only thing I own is my brain. Which is where this came from.

Author's Note: How did I come up with this? X3 Looooonnng story short... someone is a very good rp'er and this is what we came up with. I have gained much love for this couple by the way. It's too bad it isn't that popular... -pouts- This is actually my first completed fic in like a year and my first Bleach fic! Hope you like!

* * *

**Glass Moon**

* * *

Darkness had began to claim the once bright sky, making it so similar to his home, Hueco Mundo. They had been on this trip for what seemed like hours. Why had he been brought to this stupid word? He hated the world of the living. There was too much he didn't understand about it. Like why there were so many colors? Why was the sky there so different? Why was it so hard to breath? The young Espada sighed and continued to gaze out the window. So many things puzzled him at the moment. It was not like him to feel this confused. This confusion did not go unnoticed though. The Espada jumped as he heard his lord speak.

"Is something wrong, Grimmjow?" He asked. The Espada looked over at the man. The man who had created him. The man that had made him everything he was. The man who had been the root of all this confusion. The one person that could end or change his life in a heart beat. Grimmjow swallowed a bit, the spiritual pressure frightening him somewhat, and the cold wasn't helping.

"N-Nothing Aizen-sama..." He replied as he pulled his jacket closer around him. There was another thing he didn't understand about the world of the living and that was why it had to be so damn cold one day and so fucking hot the next. It was nothing like Hueco Mundo. The temperature there never changed. Grimmjow strayed away from thought enough to notice Aizen was staring at him still, expecting a better response. "Just wondering where you're taking me..." He said as he looked away. Aizen smiled somewhat and turned his attention back toward the road.

"That's not important..." He said in that voice... that voice that was smooth as silk. It sent a chill through the young Espada causing him to shiver even more. Aizen glanced over yet again. "Are you cold?" He asked. Grimmjow was getting a little edgy now. Aizen was normally not this concerned about his underlings. What exactly was going on here? Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Just a bit... " He responded as he pulled his coat around him completely. He regretted wearing his same outfit tonight. This human weather was anything but ordinary he decided. He sighed but then gasped as something was placed in his lap. It was a blanket. He looked up at Aizen in surprise. Now he was beginning to worry. This was not normal. Aizen certainly did not show this emotion normally. Meaning something was about to happen that probably wouldn't be good for a certain Espada. Curiosity taking over now, he had to ask. "Why am I the only one you're taking here?" Aizen looked away once again. There was a certain look on his face, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"That is not important Grimmjow..." He said finally. The same response the Espada had gotten on his previous question. This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Dammit Aizen! I want to know what's going on!" He snapped. He knew this was a bad idea the moment he spoke, but he really hated being so confused. It wasn't like him. Grimmjow swallowed hard as the man glanced over at him, his golden eyes reflecting the moon. The Espada felt chills run down his already cold body as the man smiled that evil smile.

"I control your fate, do you remember that?" With a sudden jerk of the wheel, they were moving toward a dark abyss. Grimmjow closed his eyes. He was weak... weak in this world... with something so simple he could very well die here.

"I'm sorry my lord! Forgive me!" He yelled as he kept his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were on the same path as before. Straight... not toward total darkness and death. The Espada sighed and regained his breath. He had been reckless and stupid. He knew next time it wouldn't be the same. "I...I'm sorry..." He said. His hands were gripping the seat of this human contraption now. He had no idea what to think anymore. He merely stayed quiet and waited for this ride to be over.

They turned now onto a dark road. This calmed Grimmjow somewhat. After all, Darkness was something he was used to. Although his mind still questioned many things. He still wanted to know where Aizen was taking him, but he knew asking wasn't going to help. He sat there quietly for about an hour, glancing at Aizen every so often, his mind filled with many questions. Then suddenly there were lights. Artifical lights everywhere. Suddenly his senses were perked and his curiosity increased. They pulled in and stopped. Grimmjow looked over at Aizen.

"Where are we?" The Espada asked. Aizen said nothing, he just opened the door and got out. Grimmjow rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and exited as well. The cold caused him to shiver uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around himself and cursed. Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulder. He looked up in surprise.

"Come Grimmjow..." He said as he pulled the Espada along with him. The lights burned Grimmjow's eyes, and he couldn't really see much. It wasn't until they were on a bridge that he noticed he was standing over water. He backed up a bit, causing Aizen to look back. "What's wrong?" He asked. The Espada hated being weak so he hated fearing anything. But he had fears, water being one of them.

"N-Nothing..." He replied, but of course Aizen knew better. Grimmjow could feel the blood rushing to his face. He growled at himself for feeling so useless. "I... just don't like being over water..." He finally said. Aizen smiled, catching Grimmjow off guard. The Espada was becoming more and more confused by his master's actions by the second. It was frightening. Aizen then walked over to the Espada and took his hand.

"Come, we have another stop to make..." He said. Grimmjow couldn't help but blush this time. It was weird but he felt different about Aizen now. As they walked off, he looked back at the falls, kind of feeling calmer, he climbed back in. They then set out once more. More questions plagued his mind, questions that needed to be asked. Even if it meant death.

"Why me?" He asked. Aizen looked over at him calmly. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around himself. "Why am I the one you're with right now?" The Espada stared out into space, a distant look in his eyes. Aizen turned away, concentrating on where they were going.

"Why not?" He asked. Grimmjow sighed. Aizen was always an enigma in that way. He would answer questions with questions. It was who he was. The Espada hadn't expected a decent response, he just felt like it had to be asked. He then turned away, staring out the window once again. He could still feel the burning at his cheeks. It was unbearable. He wasn't weak, and he certainly didn't have feeling for Aizen, so there was no reason for him to be blushing. Why did Aizen have to be so nice all of a sudden? What the hell was he playing at? Grimmjow pulled the blanket around him tighter, feeling the cold air surround him. "Are you still cold?" The man asked. Grimmjow did not look over, merely nodded. He then blinked as he watched Aizen turn a nob on the vehicle. After a few moments, it became warm. Then it was quiet. They sat there in total silence as Aizen drove. It was deafening, Grimmjow wanted so badly to interrupt this awful silence, but he feared Aizen. Fear the man would kill him if he asked too many questions. So he just sighed and waited for the car to come to the next stop. And just as he thought that, they turned into a parking lot and stopped. Aizen got out, walked around and opened Grimmjow's door. This caused the Espada to look up in confusion, his blue eyes so questioning, his cheeks slightly pink again.

"Come Grimmjow..." He said softly. Grimmjow stood up and walked out of the car, then was captivated by the view of the moon and the stars overhead. It was breath taking. Sure he saw the moon in Hueco Mundo, but this was different. It was just... different for some reason. Aizen smiled to himself as he watched the Espada, then he grabbed his hand. "Come on..." He said. Grimmjow blushed again and followed obediently. As they walked out, the young Espada began to tremble. Not only from the cold, but from the energy his lord was giving off. It was odd, he didn't feel scared, just overwhelmed. They walked to the end of the dock and sat. Grimmjow stared out at the water, still slightly afraid, but more confused than anything. He stayed silent for a moment, still trembling, then spoke.

"Why me?" The same question as earlier, but this time he asked it quietly. Aizen did not look over at him. He just merely stared out at the water. He looked out at the water...he needed to know... he just needed to. "Why did you take me here?" He asked. Grimmjow had a feeling he wasn't going to respond. He looked away, but was surprised when he heard the man's voice.

"This is were I come to be myself... to escape from being a leader...and just be who I am... who I was born as." He said. Grimmjow blinked and looked up at him. "Maybe the water can tell you who _you _really are... Grimmjow." The young Espada stared up at the dark haired man. "You have two sides to you Grimmjow..." He said. The Espada looked up. "Layers if you will..." Aizen glanced over at him. "Steel and Glass..." Grimmjow blinked, if he wasn't lost already, he certainly was now. "You play the dominate one, you like to hide your fears... your weaknesses... but you shouldn't." Aizen stood up. "The glass represents those things... your fragile side... don't ever let it go..." Grimmjow watched as Aizen stared out at the water, seemingly now lost in thought. "When I created you... I made you different you know.... beautiful..." He looked back, a slight smile on his face.

"W-What?" Grimmjow asked as his cheeks burned bright red in the darkness. Had he just called him beautiful? What was happening? Why did it feel so weird? So strange? Different? Calming? Good? He was shivering uncontrollably again. He couldn't help it though, the mixture of fear and cold were finally getting to him. Aizen walked over to him, Grimmjow couldn't move. The spiritual pressure was just too much. In an instant he was in the man's arms.

"Are you still cold?" He asked. The young Espada barely made a noise. His face stained in red now. So many thought were racing through his head. He swallowed hard. "Maybe I should increase your heartbeat... to warm you up..." Grimmjow looked up at him, his eyes slightly scared now. Aizen smirked somewhat and leaned closer, the young Espada could feel his heart beat increasing with every inch they closed between them. He was falling. Falling into darkness. Falling into black. Falling for his master, his creator... falling for Aizen. So this is what it felt like to have someone care? He slowly closed his eyes as their lips connected at last. For someone who possessed no emotion. For a creature created solely for killing. Grimmjow could feel his heart melting. Aizen's lips against his own created a new sense of clarity. It made sense now. What Aizen had said. He had made Grimmjow different. He had made him beautiful. He had made him for himself. The kiss lasted only a few more seconds, then they separated. Grimmjow's eyes were still closed. He could feel the warmth of Aizen's arms around him. It was oddly comforting for someone so evil. The young Espada didn't know what to say at this point, so he buried his head into the other's chest. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"I feel like I am falling..." He said. He could feel Aizen's heart beating... it was calming. He didn't know exactly how he began to feel this way for his master, but he knew it was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Aizen smiled and heald his young Espada close to him and they stood there in complete silence. Grimmjow closed his eyes and moved his lips to Aizen's ear. "Will you bring me back here?" He asked. Aizen didn't speak for a moment, then sighed.

"When I return I shall be nothing more than your leader... maybe someday... when my self serving purpose is complete." He stopped. Grimmjow stared at him, then buried his face back into Aizen's chest. He was suddenly very sad. He had never been aware of the emotions he possessed until now. It was strange. Feeling. _Damn human emotions... _He thought to himself. He was indeed falling. Where this would end up? He had no clue. All he wanted to do right now, was enjoy the comfort Aizen was giving him. The Love. Love? Was this love? Did Aizen love him? Grimmjow shook his head, wanting to get rid of these thoughts. He sighed and leaned his head on Aizen's shoulder. Aizen held him there for what seemed like eternity. But even eternity ended. "Come..."

He took Grimmjow's hand, and began leading him back toward the car. Grimmjow looked down at his feet as they walked. It was strange. He didn't quite feel so confused anymore. He found out so much. Why Aizen was missing sometimes. What the human world was like. And... why he was created. His purpose had not been to fight...well not completely. His purpose was with Aizen... and with Aizen is where he would be in the end.

* * *

Yush! Based on an RP. I'm not sure where I'm gonna leave this. There was more. I might change this later... but for now this is the ending I was satisfied with. I'm am not sure whether to make this multi-chapter or one-shot. So it's up to you peoples. Review and Enjoy!


End file.
